the sunshine after rain
by a-prickly-rose
Summary: Because who says one can't fall in love with a crossdresser? [PolandxFem!Lithuania] [Human!AU] [Oneshot]


_**Title:** The Sunshine After Rain_

_**Author:** Whiskey Bloodsbane Pincher_

_**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

_**Pairing(s):** PoFem!Liet_

_**Rating:** T_

_**Summary:** Because who says one can't fall in love with a crossdresser? _

_**Warnings:** Mentions of bullying._

_**A/N:** So, this idea popped into my head and demanded to be written. I just love the idea of Fem!Lithuania accepting Poland as he is. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Enjoy!_

* * *

**THE SUNSHINE AFTER RAIN**

* * *

**i. Curious**

The first time Tori saw him, he was getting shouted at by a teacher. He had come in the girl's uniform – and by the sound of it, it was completely intentional. Tori was, suffice to say, intrigued by him.

Since that day, she observed him from a distance. His name was Feliks Łukasiewicz. He was Polish. He used the words 'like' and 'totally' a lot. He crossdressed. He hated fake people. He was an airhead. His favorite food was Sernik. The more she observed, the more she liked him. But she could never muster the courage to talk to him.

So, the days went by.

* * *

**ii. Meeting**

Tori had a bully. His name was Ivan Braginsky. She hated it, but she was never able to stand up for herself. He cornered her once by the lockers. Taunted her in his innocent-like voice. And she was not able to do anything, as usual.

Until he came.

Feliks' normally cheerful expression was twisted into a scowl. Ivan walked away after an intense staring match, muttering something that strangely sounded like '_kolkolkolkol'._ And then Feliks turned to her. He asked her if she was okay. She nodded mutely. He smiled and introduced himself.

_I know, _she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him that she was intrigued by him. But she didn't. She was too cowardly. Instead, she nodded politely and introduced herself. To her surprise, Feliks went on to comment on the 'sorry' state of her clothes and offered to go shopping with her. He grinned that adorable grin and said that he had a fabulous taste in clothes.

So how about it?

Tori said yes.

* * *

**iii. Best Friends**

Feliks and Tori started to spend a lot of time together. Tori started to open up and come out of her shell. She got used to him randomly coming to her house at night and lying on the bed together for hours, just talking. He started calling her 'Liet' due to her Lithuanian heritage. He took the responsibility of buying her clothes. She tried to protest but it was to no avail. Secretly, she liked it. He knew her taste and she loved it when they went on shopping trips together. He bought clothes for himself too and would often wear them in public, much to her amusement.

He didn't look so bad in them either.

He was weird, funny and, in his words, 'fabulous'. One night, Feliks had climbed into her room through the window and laid down beside her as usual. They talked as they stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, he turned to her and said:

'So, we're, like, best friends, right?'

Tori smiled.

'Totally,' she replied.

* * *

**iv. Insecure**

Feliks didn't come to school one day. He didn't text Tori and didn't pick up her calls. It wasn't like him. He had become distant. After not hearing from him for the entire week, she decided to go to his house.

He was rich; his house certainly showed that. His mother was a famous businesswoman. It was she who opened the door. She was a sweet woman. She let her in and showed her to Feliks' room.

'Knock some sense in him, please,' she had said.

The first thing that struck Tori when she entered his room was his attire. He was wearing baggy grey sweats. He would never wear something that like. He was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Tori had closed the door and silently laid down beside him. She had held his hand lightly. After a long time, Feliks spoke:

'I'm, like, a freak, right?' Tori had turned to face him but he was still staring at the ceiling.

'Ivan says so, Roderich says so, Gil says so and hell, even Arthur and Francis thinks I'm weird,' he had said softly, 'I've heard people talk about me. No one has ever liked me because I crossdress. I mean is it that bad? Ivan called me a pervert yesterday. Just because I like..'

His voice broke in mid-sentence.

Tori had never thought about it. Yes, Feliks crossdressed. But he wouldn't be Feliks if he didn't. She felt sad. Sad for her best friend, sad for the boy she had loved ever since she met him. These little taunts were breaking him, little by little.

Then Tori felt anger flood through her. Not at them, but at Feliks, for breaking, and her, for not realizing it sooner. She sat up and told him this. She told him everything. She told him she was with him. She didn't tell him that it was going to be 'okay'. Because it was not. The world was cruel.

She told him that as long as she believed in him, he was never going to be alone.

Feliks had stared at her for a long time. And then he hugged her. Apologized for being an idiot.  
He smiled.

He had tears in his eyes.

Tori smiled back.

She had tears in her eyes, too.

* * *

**v. Kiss**

Feliks had turned up at her house three days after his breakdown on the first day of the summer vacation. He dragged her out of bed and chose clothes for her.

They were going on a shopping spree, he said.

Tori soon found herself being dragged from shop to shop with a very enthusiastic Feliks. She smiled all the way. He had returned to his normal self. They ate at McDonald's for lunch. Then they shopped for another three hours.

It was heaven, in Tori's opinion.

Finally, Feliks took her home. After putting the bags inside her house, she escorted him outside. He stopped at the doorway to look at her. He said he had fun. Tori smiled and nodded. The he leaned down and pecked her on her lips. Their lips brushed briefly and then he pulled away. He smiled cheekily at her, his face slightly red, and walked to his car.

As she watched him drive away, Tori touched her lips and hid a smile.

* * *

**vi. Mine**

Feliks made no mention of the kiss through the holidays. So did Tori. They went around on their business, as usual.

On the last day, she spent the night at Feliks' house. They assumed their usual positions, and talked about the usual things. But then, just when she was about to drift away to sleep, Feliks had stirred beside and looked at her sleepily.

'Be mine?' he said.

Tori had frowned, 'Eh?'

'Like, be my girlfriend? If it's, like, cool with you.' Tori's heart missed a beat.

She smiled widely and pulled him in for a kiss. They kissed for the longest of times. When they finally pulled away, Feliks had chuckled, a little breathlessly.

'I'll, like, take that as a yes.'

* * *

**_useless author's usless a/n:_ **_'Sernik' is Polish cheesecake ^-^ I think it matches Poland 'cause its sweet. Does that make sense? No? Probably not._

_ANYHOO, I hope you liked it~ This is actually the first time I wrote something purely romantic. OwO I hope I didn't do a sucky job xP_

_R&amp;R! _


End file.
